Never Letting Go
by p1nay-ange1
Summary: New chapter updated. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

_**Never Letting Go**_

A/N: I Don't own any of these characters. Please read and review!

_**Chapter 1:**_

_"Well it's been a long time since we were alone"_

_"Yeah, without interruptions."_

_"So we could do anything we want!"_

_"What do you want to do?"_

_They looked at eachother, and they both knew what each of them were thinking. Finally, they looked at eachother's eyes, and Ryan put his gentle hands on her face, and leaned in, and kissed her soft, tender lips._

_"Wait, we waited a long time for this"_

_"You wanna stop?"_

_"No, its just, I think we can do better than the front seat of Sandy Cohen's car!"_

That night kept replaying in her mind. That was the night of her life, since he left. As his arms were wrapped around her, She wished she could freeze this exact moment and keep it forever. She finally shut her eyes, and dreamed that this was only first night of happiness. She knew there was going to be more, and knew that nothing in the world can ruin it.

Ryan woke up with the scent of lavender, and knew it was Marissa's purfume. He always loved her scent, and everyday it was somehting new. He just watched sleep, and kept rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand, and Marissa slowly woke up.

"Sorry I woke you."

"It's alright."

They kissed eachother good morning, and Marissa got up, and got ready to go home, until Seth barged in the poolhouse. Ryan forgot all about the Cohen's. He wished that Seth wouldn't walk in to ruin the moment.

"Morin'" He said sadly, "Oh hi Marissa"

"Hey Seth"

"Did you talk with Summer, She left with Zach last night, and haven't been returning my calls"

"No, sorry, I was here all night, but I'll go talk with her right now."

Marissa gave Ryan a kiss good-bye, and left.

"So, are you guys like back together, or is just like one of your games."

"I'm not sure, like we just so much fun together, and she gets me. I'm just not sure if she feels the same way."

"Well, that good-bye kiss looked like she does."

"I guess, but I just don't want to start anything until she's ready."

"Rught."

Marissa knocked on Summer's door, and her step-mother answered it. She walked upstairs, and knocked on Summer's bedroom door.

"Come In!"

Marissa walked in, and found Summer boxing.

"Hey Sum, can we talk?"

"Yeah sure, just talk, I'll listen."

"Okay." Marissa said confusingly.

"How was last night at "the party"? Seth tells me that you left with Zach, what happened?"

"Well, I did leave with Zach because when I told Seth I wanted to go home, He said no, because they were talking about a tv show."

"Your point?"

"Seth has more important things to do, like talk about his graphic novel with Reed. He doesn't have time for me anymore. Everyday, Seth comes to school tells me that he wants to spend time, then Zack comes in and tells me he has a meeting. I don't think he's ready to have a girlfriend when he has a graphic novel that will be a huge hit."

"Oh. Well Seth loves you, and as you said, He **wants** to spend time with you--"

"How can he when he's **so** busy?"

"Just talk to him. I gotta go. Okay, so talk with him."

"Fine, bye"

"bye"

Marissa walks out the room happy. She has a new boyfriend and just fixed her best friend's relationship. Nothing could go wrong, Can it?


	2. I'll try

_**Chapter 2:**_

Marissa drove herself home from Summer's place. She opened the door, and found her mother crying her eyes on the living room couch. To avoid getting sucked into the drama, she quitely walked up the stairs, but her cellphone dropped, and it made a quiet sound, but Julie Cooper heard it. She tried to run for it, until she heard the words she didn't want to hear, "Marissa, honey, can you come down here for a second?"

"Yeah, sure, what mom?"

"Honey, maybe you should start packing your things, and go find a place to stay for awhile."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Listen, I can't talk about it right now, I have to talk to Caleb first, but just please do what I tell you, and I'll tall as soon as possible."

"Okay" Marissa said with a puzzled expression.

So she walked up the stairs once again, and called Ryan.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Marissa"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Listen my mom is acting all weird on me, she told me to pack my stuff, and to go some place for awhile--"

"Want me to pick you up?"

"Thanks so much!"

"Yeah, anything for you"

"Pick me up in an hour".

Marissa started to pack, wondering why her mother was crying. _Since she wants to talk to Caleb first, it must be something she's done that could hurt him, but what is it? _She started thinking somemore. But couldn't think of anyhting. Until, she heard a vase break, and a yell. Marissa ran down the stairs finding a vase broken into tiny pieces, and Julie crying more.

"What happened?"

"Marissa, sweetie, go upstairs, and stay there"

"Mom, I'm not leaving, what happened!"

"Listen to your mother"

"It's you, isn't it? You did something to hurt her. What did you do!"

"Marissa, go upstairs right now!"

Marissa walked uptairs, and called Ryan back saying to not pick her up unless she calls. She ran back downstairs and started yelling at Caleb.

"What did you do to my mother? It's something you did to hurt her. I knew she shouldn't have married you in the first place. I knew you would've ---"

"Sweetie, it wasn't his fault"

"Listen, I want a divorce, and I want you out by this week." Caleb said, than left slamming the door.

Marissa looked at Julie with a weird look. "What does he mean by divorce?"

"Sweetie this is why I told you to go upstairs, I wanted to tell you, I didn't want you to find out this way"

"Mom, just please tell me you can fix this."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. He's forcing me to sign the papers. But I tols Sandy, and he's my lawyer. Sandy told me if I'm married with Caleb for a year, I get 3 million dollars. I've been married with him for 11 months, and 27 days. Marissa, sweetie, can ou please help me stay married with him for at least four more days?"

"Mom, I'm not sure, it's hard to persuade Caleb, and he doesn't like me that much"

"Sweetie, just please try your hardest, we need that money, or else we're on the streets."

"Yeah, okay, fine. I'll try."


End file.
